Rose gets tired of the Tension
by liza19115
Summary: Rose is tired of pretending that she doesn't like the Doctor or he doesn't like her, so she sets out to do just that. Get rid of all of the sexual tension on board.


"Oi, didn't I lock that door?!" Rose's eyes widened as the door to her bedroom in the TARDIS opened while she was changing.

"Rose, are you ready..." Said the Doctor while he turned beet red. "Oh…never mind then, I'll come back in a bit"

Rose fell onto her bed, covering most of herself in a blanket. "That's...uh...that's-that's right...thanks...," She said, her face bright red.

The Doctor starts to turn around and leave but stops midway. "Are you sure? You look pretty red. You alright? Not sick or anything?"

"I'm quite alright," She answered, clearing her throat a couple of times, "Did you need to ask me something or can I continue changing?"

Ears turning bright red, the Doctor stammers "No... no... everything's good. Fantastic even!... I'll just leave you.. to change and everything... See ya!" As he ran out of her room

Rose exhaled a sigh of relief, quickly jumping up from her bed, closing and locking the door. She continued changing into her jeans and pink ruffled tank top with white flip-flops, tying her hair into a ponytail and walked confidently into the console room.

The Doctor was tinkering under the console, as usual, but looked up as soon as he heard something. Upon seeing Rose, he turned bright red and quickly ducked down beneath the console again.

She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest. "Something wrong, Doctor?" She questioned, a slight smirk playing on her lips.

Responding from beneath the console, the Doctor replied "No. Everything's fine. Why don't you run along now and visit the pool or something? I have a lot of important jiggery-pokery to do" Thinking to himself _"I need to get her out of here before she realizes exactly what's wrong!"_

"So we're not adventuring today?" She asked with her smirk widening slightly as she slowly circled the console.

"No. I decided that today we'll have a nice, quiet stay in. Since we've been running around for the past few weeks, why not take a break and watch a movie? Go pick one and I'll join you in a few moments."

"Okay, cinema or living room?" She asked, her walking suddenly stopping directly above his head.

"You pick. Just as long as it's not a chick flick, I'm fine." "A few more minutes and I'm going to have a Really Hard time"

"Alright, I'll be in the living room then...and we're watching Casanova," She said as she stride down the hall with a grin.

"Ok. See ya in a bit!" _**'At least she left before I was forced to get up; now I'll have to sit through Casanova for 2 hours while being next to her. THAT WILL BE EASY! Oh well, I can always do some advanced thermodynamic calculations in my head. Hopefully that'll work.**_' Groaning to himself, the Doctor finally got up from his perch and walked down to the living room

Quickly, before went into the living room she changed into a big t-shirt and some sexy under garments. That's all. Oh boy, did she love to tease him. She quickly got to the living room before him and began readying the DVD

On his way to the room, the Doctor decided to take a shower and get rid of all of the oil that had somehow gotten onto him. After taking his shower, he changed into his usual jeans, but this time with just a t-shirt. Walking into the room, the Doctor started to ask Rose if everything was ready but stopped himself short when he took in her clothing.

Rose aren't you going to be a bit cold with just a t-shirt on?"

Rose smiled to him and said, "Oh no, I'm fine. Thought I'd get a bit more comfortable." She shrugged and took a seat as she grabbed the remote. Rose turned back around to him and asked, "Aren't you coming?"

I think that I'm just going to sit here." While saying this, the Doctor walked over to the corner of the couch farthest from Rose and sat down.

"Come on Rose, haven't got all day do I?"

She rolled her eyes and hit play. "Could use a pillow," She said after scanning the room for one just in case.

"Sorry, don't have one. But you could put your head on my lap if you want." After realizing what he just said, the Doctor turned bright red.

She grinned and said, "That sounds great." She scooted over to him and laid her head in his lap.

Softly sighing "Rose," the Doctor subconsciously put his hand in her hair and started going through it.

"Hm?" She asked, looking up at him and smiling softly as he ran his hand through her hair.

Smiling, he shook his head as he put on the movie and started watching

She nodded and turned her attention back on the screen.

Being too absorbed in the movie, the Doctor didn't notice that one of his hands had strayed from Rose's arms to her breast. Rose smirked at this, not making a move. She wanted him to either get embarrassed, or continue...and dear god did want him to continue.

Realizing that Rose didn't protest, the Doctor continued to rest one of his hands on one breast while the other strayed down toward her right one and started rubbing her nipple

Rose made a sharp intake of breath before exhaling it in a moan. She bit down on her lower lip, trying to quiet herself.

Hearing Rose moan did wonders to the Doctor's mind. Forgetting about the movie, the Doctor started to get hard, right under Rose, and started rubbing both her nipples

Her teeth ripped away from her lip, moaning louder now as she felt his erection poking at her head. She turned herself in his grasp and smirked up at him.

Tired of pretending that he wasn't attracted to her, and fed up with constantly being aroused, the Doctor pulled Rose up by her hair and kissed her. Hard!Rose yelped and gasped in pain yet moaned into the rough kiss. She took both of his hands in hers and placed them back on her breasts as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Growling and moaning, the Doctor flipped them and pushed Rose into the couch, which the TARDIS considerably made bigger, and pushed his hand up inside her shirt and cupped her breast, squeezing one and rolling the nipple on the other. Rose cried out and moaned, her eyes rolling back in her head as her head fell backward.

Being pinned to a couch by The Doctor just because she wanted to tease him, best adventure they'd taken so far. Her legs were still wrapped around his waist and she brought herself upward, grinding herself against him. Moaning, the Doctor finally ended the kiss and let the both come up for air. At the same time, he stood up and lifted Rose with him and started to walk to his room. But not before pinning Rose to the closest hard surface and ravaging her mouth while pulling her shirt off. Immediately, Rose plunged her tongue into his mouth, exploring every last bit of it before entangling her tongue with his, her hands running through his hair.

While Rose was somewhat preoccupied with claiming his mouth, the Doctor silently started inching towards his room while also grabbing control of the kiss and tilting Rose's mouth up for optimal pleasure. She let out a low moan, smirking into the kiss and to herself as her hand fell between them and into his pants. Slowly, she ran her finger from the base of him and right to the tip. Growling, the Doctor warned Rose that if she continued that, then it will be over before it even begun. She chuckled softly, lifting her hand out of his pants but not before giving him a pump from base to tip quickly.

Realizing that with Rose distracting him like that they'll never make it to his room, he set her down, took her hand, and took off with a mad dash across the TARDIS to his room

Rose chuckled and once inside the bedroom, she pinned him to the door and said, "Mmm, someone's eager." Not bothering to reply, the Doctor simply picked her up, attacked her mouth, and took off her shirt, all while walking toward his bed. Rose let her shirt be tossed to the side as she detached her lips from his and dove her lips down to his lower chest. As she revealed each centimeter of skin she slowly left kisses in their dawn. Moaning, the Doctor took off his shirt, pushed Rose down onto the bed, and attacked her nipples with his hands and mouth

"Oh...God," Rose moaned out as her head fell backward once again as she held his head in her hands, gripping at his hair.

"Oh... Rose," The Doctor moaned as his hand started going down her stomach and playing with her panties. "Rose, if you're not sure, tell me now. I don't know if I'll be able to stop later." She panted and moaned all at the same time. It was a wonder she could breathe this out, "If you stop, I'll kill you." Smirking, the Doctor leaned down and took her nipple into his mouth and lathed it with his tongue. With his other hand, he massaged her other nipple until it was rock hard, and with his other hand, he started playing around with her clit through her panties.

"Doctor!" She moaned, her hands now gripping the sheets as she ground herself against his touches.

Enjoying the sounds of her ecstasy, the Doctor pushed aside her underwear and saw how wet she was. "Oh, Rose. You're so wet, and all for me. Tell me Rose, what do you want me to do?" She took a deep breath and exhaled it shortly before shaking her head with a chuckle and said, "Everything."

Smirking, you start unbuckling your belt while staring her down. "Care to help?"

She sat upright, soon getting to her knees as he was and ripped his belt off quicker than even she thought possible. She fumbled with his button and zipper and quickly tugged them down, along with his underwear. Groaning, the Doctor's head falls back while he grabs your hands and puts them on his rock hard cock. She smirked up at him and started quickly pumping up and down the length of him while she kissed along his neck. Growling, his hand starts going down her stomach until he reaches her wet, hot, shiny slit, and finds her clit standing tall and erect. Moaning at the sight, her circles her clit and plunges two fingers in as deep as he can. She moaned into his neck and thrust herself into his fingers, still pumping one hand up and down the length of him as the other just ran her thumb across his head. Still pumping, he reaches up and plunges his tongue into her mouth, imitating what he's doing with his fingers. She gasped and moaned into his mouth as their tongues entangled together.

Feeling her muscles start to contract, the Doctors pulls out his fingers, pushes Rose down, and asks once again "Are you sure Rose?"

"Absolutely," She replied, staring up at him with need and desire in her eyes.

Feeling his resistance snap, the Doctor gets in between her legs and thrusts inside. Growling at the feel of her, he pants "Rose! So wet and tight and hot..." Rose merely moaned back as he filled her. Her hands gripping the sheets, her eyes shutting tightly and head falling back.

Sensing that he was about to come, the Doctor reached down to her clit and started rubbing in time to his thrusts with one hand while the other pinched her nipples. At the same time, he also leaned down and ravaged her mouth.

"Mm...God...Doctor," She moaned into his mouth as she raised herself up to meet his thrusts. Her hands now clamped onto his back.

"Mm...Rassillon...Rose!" Pulling out, he flips them and makes her ride him, guiding her. She rose and fell on him with the guidance of his hands at her backside. Rose quickly went to a quicker pace and watched him as she moaned as well. Feeling her muscles spasms, the Doctor sped up his thrusts and rubbed her clit, trying to get her to come before he would. She let out a loud moan, her head falling backward as she continued to rise and fall even through her orgasm. "Yes...Doctor!" She yelled. Lost in her cunt, the Doctor finally gave up resistance and climaxed with the force of a hurricane into her womb. "Oh Rose!"

She exhaled one last breath as her movements slowed. She lifted herself off him and merely fell onto his chest with a giggle. Groaning, the Doctor turned over and pulled her to him. "Next time, just ask." She chuckled and said, "Mmm...can't I tease you? It's much more fun." She grinned. "oh I'll tease you alright." Starting to get hard again, the Doctor flipped them over and started working her up again.


End file.
